hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara
'Tara '''is an antagonist who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and is a member of La Pandilla. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Tara's life before the apocalypse except that she was a member of La Pandilla, a street gang. Post-Apocalypse During the apocalypse, Tara stayed with La Pandilla through the apocalypse. Eventually, the group encountered John's Group, and began to threaten them for supplies. Season 2 Back to Basics Tara, along with Dan, Kal, Kimmy and Reese make their first appearances threatening John Norman and Alice as the two didn't give them supplies. Before the two are killed however, Tara discovers the group and alerts the others to their location, causing a shootout. Tara is not seen again after this. Mind Over Murder Tara reappears again with the other members of La Pandilla confronting Tyler Horvath and Beth Carter, where Tara, on Dan's orders, doesn't immediately act hostile towards them due to Tyler sparing Oliver. However, when Tyler refuses to tell where the group is, Tara begins to harass Beth along with the others. Eventually, Tara witnesses Tyler accidentally stab Oliver in the neck, leading to Dan allowing Tara and the others to beat Tyler, then helps kidnap Beth at the cost of Kimmy being injured and left behind. Season 3 At some point during the twelve days they had Beth captive, they found and captured Elroy, who was used as a sex slave by Tara. Dark Days Tara returns in the episode as she is revealed to have been using a masked Tyler as a sex slave. One day, Tyler is able to escape his binds and after killing Kal and Reese, she witnesses Tyler shoot Dan in the leg and Kimmy in the hip, and tries to shoot Tyler, but after seeing him hold Dan hostage, she stands down. She then witnesses Tyler execute Kimmy and, in revenge for raping him, Tyler proceeds to brutally rape Tara in return in front of Dan. After he is finished, he finishes her off by shooting her in the head. Death Killed by * Tyler Horvath After seeing Tyler murder Kimmy, she is raped by Tyler in revenge for her raping him, and, after he is finished, she is shot in the head by him. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties and presumably people Relationships La Pandilla As a member, Tara is shown to be incredibly loyal to all members of La Pandilla, and becomes furious when any of them die. Tyler Horvath As Tara is a member of La Pandilla and helped kidnap Beth, it's obvious that Tyler despises Tara. Additionally, since Tara raped Tyler numerous times, Tyler did not hesitate in making sure that Tara suffer by raping her in return, then killing her. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 2 ** Back to Basics ** Mind Over Murder * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** Dark Days Trivia * Tara, along with the other members of La Pandilla, are based off the TV Show, The Nutshack, which Swooce says is his least favorite show of all time.Category:La Pandilla Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonists